


Полный комфорт с размахом

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Спецквест 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Всех нужно укомфортить, как бы эти все не сопротивлялись.Цикл из трех драбблов.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	1. Подарок судьбы, любовь к тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: комфортинг.
> 
> Голосовать можно за каждую "главу"-драббл, но не за весь цикл целиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комфортинг Этери (против воли)

— Малыш, не ревнуй, — лёгкий поцелуй в висок, — у меня есть ты. И у меня есть моя школа, мои ученицы…

“И твой успех!” — горько думал я, касаясь твоих высветленных волос. Я не понимал, зачем ты делала это, но не смел тебе помешать . Не хотел... Малыш... Почему я позволяю так называть меня? Я ведь твой ровесник… Ты слишком редко приходишь сюда, ко мне, в наше гнёздышко, где почти нет твоего духа. И я до сих пор не твой муж…

Решение созрело неожиданно, когда я пытался отвлечься от мыслей о тебе, читая газеты. Почему, почему я не додумался до этого раньше?! И хотя я знал, возраст выхода твоих спортсменок во взрослые соревнования собираются повысить на следующей конференции ISU (это ведь так называется, да?), я устал без тебя! И не мог больше ждать! Юниорские чемпионаты от этого не отменятся, а я погибну без тебя! А в газетах снова ждут тебя на соревнованиях юниоров.

Я сам не понимал, почему так долго не мог решиться на эти звонки. Нет, они не повредили тебе, любимая, не отняли ни одной медали у твоих девочек и ребят! Ты остаёшься одной из величайших тренеров в отечественном женском фигурном катании и долго будешь оставаться таковой! Я знал, что в федерации не потерпят твоих планов брать иностранных учениц. Ты никогда не узнаешь, почему всё завершилось так быстро. Я сделал это из любви к тебе, лишь из любви… Твоих юниорок не оставят без тренировок, если ты переживаешь за них.

Но ты не переживаешь. Ты — настоящая Снежная Королева, а я — твой верный рыцарь. И я никогда тебя не оставлю, ни здесь, ни там… Нигде. Я люблю тебя, и я счастлив с тобой, и только это важно.


	2. Как в сказке?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комфортинг слушателей Первого канала (если бы можно было заткнуть Ягудина)

— А это у нас, Татьяна Анатольевна, Джейсон Браун, мой — ха-ха — любимый фигурист, пошёл на...

_Шлёп!_

— Лёш, ты что лягушками швыряешься, вот скажи. И зачем ты лягушек сюда притащил?

— Тааатьяяна Анатооольееевнааааа...

— Да, Лёш, у Джейсона очень хороший четверной сальхов, образцовый, я бы сказала!

— Так это же...

_Шлёп!_

— Лёш, ну ладно, одна лягушка, а вторая к чему?

— Но...

— И я не про квады Джейсона — смотри, ну изумительно же! — а про твой террариум. Если дочкам надоело, совсем ни к чему нести лягушек и жаб в комментаторскую кабину. Изумительный прокат, просто изумительный!

— Ттатьянна Аннаттольевна…

— А что ты лягушек так близко ко рту подносишь перед тем, как выпустить, а? Напугать меня хочешь?

— Ттаааатьяяяннаааннаттольееввнааа…

— А я ничего, Лёша, не боюсь, я многое в жизни повидала. Смотри, какие милые лягушки! И какой Джейсон молодец тоже смотри, сейчас личный рекорд у него будет! Изумительно откатался, ну согласись, изумительно ведь!

— Какая музыка хорошая, да, Лёш? Нравится мне Дениска в этой программе, вот нравится — и всё тут! Смотри, сразу видно, кто тренер. Знаю Стефана, есть у него свой почерк, не поспоришь. Ну, что молчишь-то, Лёша?

— А что я сказать могу, уже…

_Шлёп!_

— Лёша, когда покупал дочкам животных, нужно было ухаживать за ними, заботиться, делать всё, чтобы они у вас не плодились, а то уже не смешно в меня лягушками швыряться, не мальчик. Ты своей лягушкой меня от Денискиного проката отвлекаешь, а погляди, что он творит. Безошибочно! И с огоньком, с душой катает!

— Но он за всю программу не сделал…

_Шлёп!_

— Знаешь, Лёш, мне уже так лягушек жалко, что я готова их вместе с террариумом у тебя забрать. И лягушкам хорошо будет, и мне. Ты мне перестанешь мешать за прокатами следить и комментировать, а у лягушек наконец добрая хозяйка появится. Вот что ты их сюда швыряешь? За Дениской следить не даёшь. А он очень хорошо катался, какой прокат выдал, так бы и смотрела! И лягушек бы пожалел, они же живые, им некомфортно здесь, наверное!

— Ттаааатьяяяннаааннаттольееввнааа… Ввыы …

— Я. Я Татьяна Анатольевна. А ты Лёша Ягудин. Не мучай животных, лучше давай прокаты смотреть, наслаждаться! И хватит лягушатник разводить. Хватит, Лёша.


	3. Приятного аппетита!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комфортинг Ани Щербаковой и зрителей.

— Можем уху подать, если не любишь куриный бульон. Или, может, тебе суп-пюре? Или луковый супчик хочешь? Если лук не любишь, не думай, его для тонкого вкуса повара долго-долго пассеруют, чтобы вкусно стало!

Аня, не прекращая уплетать жареные шампиньоны, кивнула, давая понять заботливой поварихе, что она в курсе, как готовят луковый суп. Если бы Аня не была так увлечена вкусными грибочками, она бы рассказала, как сначала не хотела и пробовать тот супчик и как он даже немного её напугал, но потом… Она бы с большим удовольствием сообщила об этом доброй поварихе, но жареные грибы сейчас казались Ане куда приятней самой интересной беседы.

Повариха, кажется, догадавшись, что её собеседнице не до разговоров, понимающе улыбнулась и продолжила:

— А на горячее тебе рыбки приготовим! Слышала, ты креветки любишь, ну и подумала, от рыбки точно не откажешься! Да с картошечкой! И сметанки туда! Ух, какая вкуснятинка! И полезно тебе, рыбка косточки укрепляет, в ней важных, как их там… микроэлементов много, вот ! Всем нужно, а вам, спортсменам, тем более, вы вон сколько калорий на этих ваших тренировках тратите! Тебе, наверное, и пирожные можно? Или пирожки предпочтёшь? Сладкие пирожки, с повидлом, с черникой, с яблоками… Выбирай, не стесняйся!

Аня, проглотив последний кусочек, наконец сказала:

— Всё. Всё, пожалуйста. Если вам не трудно, конечно… Я была бы очень рада. И рыбу я люблю, вы правы… И… ой, я бы не отказалась от ещё одной порции грибов. Если они остались, конечно...


End file.
